This invention relates generally to food-processing machinery, particularly of the large, relatively massive type used in commercial food-processing operations, and more particularly relates to agitator-type mixing machines utilized in commercial food-processing operations. Still more particularly, the invention relates to rotational mounting and drive train apparatus and systems used in such mixers, for rotatably driving the agitator elements through the various ingredients constituting the mass which is to be mixed.